


Kiss me slowly

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gender Identity, I can't stop writing about these two at pride parades, Lesbian Character, Pride Parade, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, mentions of transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:11:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: The two have a talk about gender identity and somewhere along the way, they fall in love.





	Kiss me slowly

Hank knew from a very young age who he really was.  
Knew that he wasn't a he. Knew that she wasn't Hank.  
She had called herself Hallie for more than twenty years now, living unapologetically as the woman she was.

At the beginning it had been hard. Some of her family was unaccepting. And even living in the 21st century, there were still more than enough transphobes around.  
At first, work had been hell.  
But now, years later, everyone seemed to accept her - or at least pretended as much.  
Even Reed hadn't misgendered her in years. If that was due to actually growing a conscience or because of Fowler’s talks with him was hard to say.

But right now, Connor was sitting next to her and Hallie had been staring at him for about a minute.  
Connor had asked if he could ask her some personal questions - nothing new there. She had however been completely flabbergasted upon hearing that Connor’s questions were about gender identity.  
Hallie eyed him nervously.  
She wasn't even sure if he knew.  
It never really had come up in conversation.

“I - sure, ask ahead”, she finally said.  
“I was wondering how someone would know they're transgender”, Connor said.  
“Why do you wanna know?”, she asked.  
“I -”, Connor hesitated. “I believe I might be transgender. If that's even possible for androids.”

Halie stared at him a little in disbelief and drank a sip of her whiskey.  
“Well, I can tell you what it felt like for me but -”  
“You're trans?”, Connor interrupted her.  
“Huh. Can't believe you really didn't know.”  
Connor shrugged.  
“It's been illegal to mention it in your personal file since 2024, so -”  
“Right.”  
Another sip.

“I’m really not good at explaining what it feels like. I know I'm a woman because I feel like I am one. But if you wanna try out different pronouns or names or something -”  
“Thanks, Hallie.”

A moment of silence.  
Then, Connor asked: ”Can we perhaps try out she/her pronouns?”  
“Sure”, she agreed.  
Connor smiled and Hallie reached out and pulled her into a hug.

“Hallie?”  
“I'm scared.”  
“I’m here for you”, she tried to reassure her.  
“Reed is so gonna be awful about this.”  
“If he is, I will kick his ass.”  
Connor chuckled slightly.  
They sat on their couch, just holding each other, for a long while.

It was three months later that they both were at pride parade.  
Caroline - the new name Connor had chosen some time ago - was standing there, her lesbian pride flag in hand and grinning at Hallie. 

“I love this”, she said, looking back at the parade.  
Hallie had to agree. She had always loved the pride parades, full of colour and life and people being authentically themselves, even if the masses sometimes became a bit much for her. 

Caroline was holding his hand and Hallie could feel her heart beating fast. She wasn't even sure when exactly this had happened. 

“Hallie?”  
“Yeah?”  
Caroline bit her lip.  
“I wanna kiss you”, she said.  
Hallie swallowed hard.  
“Geeze, Care. No half measures with you, huh?”  
“If you don't want me to -”  
“That's - that's not what I meant”, Hallie corrected herself.

Hallie saw the sudden hopefulness in Carolines eyes.  
“So can I?”  
Hallie nodded, feeling nervous.  
Caroline leaned in and kissed her.  
Her lips were soft and they barely grazed Hallies.  
Tenderly, she kissed back.  
She wanted the moment to never end. 

Caroline let go and smiled at her.  
“I think we should do that more often”, Caroline said and winked at her.  
“Yeah. I think, I like that idea”, she said and kissed Caroline again.


End file.
